


Capsicle to the rescue

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is not happy about Tony and Loki but says nothing and tries to be supportive- until they return from Asgard covered in bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capsicle to the rescue

Steve couldn't help but worry about Tony. First the shocking news about his inexplicable intimate relationship with Loki, then the most awkward wedding that made everyone but the happy couple miserable. Now the mischievous god and his faithful servant returned from the honeymoon in Asgard and Steve almost cried out, 'I told you so!' when he saw them.

Both Tony and Loki appeared absolutely wretched and exhausted, pale faces and dark circles under their eyes. Also, they smelled, as if they did not find any time for the shortest shower. What was the most alarming was a distressing amount of bruises in all colours, some fading away, some fresh, plus scratches, bite marks and more bruises. Steve could not look away, every inch of the skin he saw was littered in such markings. Honeymoon, he told himself but such an explanation did not calm him. It wasn't a secret that Loki wasn't good for Tony and now they had a proof.

Loki ignored Steve and fell face first on the couch, groaning. Tony poured himself a generous drink and gulped it down in one go.

'Oh my God, I needed that,' he said breathlessly and rubbed his aching neck, whimpering when he touched a bruise. That was more than enough, Steve decided.

'Tony, for heaven's sake, you know I disapprove of your- your _marriage_ \- and yet I haven't said anything because you seemed happy. But this? For the love of God, treat your body with respect! I should have known you guys like it rough but there should be limits, it's not healthy and dangerous and-'

Steve half expected Tony to break into tears and confess that Loki forced him to do something he did not enjoy and that the marriage was a horrible idea. Instead, Tony burst out laughing.

'Ha ha Steve, you gave me a sex talk, oh my dear friend, oh you, it's almost as if people in your times actually had sex!' More obnoxious laughing and another drink. 'So you do care, oh, I'm flattered. You see, I married this thing,' he nudged Loki's hip with his knee, 'and became a stepfather. The whole time in Asgard we spent with his kids who have fangs and claws and too many legs. Loki claims they express their joy by almost battering their loved ones. At first I was terrified but they accepted me and you know, I'm a stepdad now,' he grinned, genuinely pleased with the new situation, for an unknown reason.

'Oh,' Steve groaned, realising he talked about bdsm, how embarrassing. He felt his cheeks burn with shame. Tony patted his back comfortingly.

'There, there, thanks, that was very sweet of you, Captain Virginity.' Steve relaxed a bit, at least Tony wasn't getting hurt. 'But I will tell Loki!'


End file.
